Plots for the Wandering MInd
by Digimage
Summary: While wandering the archives of fics I have thought of several HP plots that I feel no need to write full stories for so have put them up for you to use, read or be inspired from. Oneshots pertaining to plots will eventually be included. Beware Evil!Dumbles included in many.
1. Plots 1

Okay then for all you new readers I am Digi and I'll be your host today. Awhile ago I began a new fic to put together the 30 plot ideas I got for the Percy Jackson series, mostly I got these ideas from reading other fanfiction and listening to music. But while I was on this massive PJO kick I was also reading Harry Potter fanfiction, a lot of it. During this time I also came up with plots for HP but the only numbered 10. Just like my PJO plots I have decided to put them up on fanfiction.

These plots are FREE to use, you can take them and add them to existing stories or start one from scratch. You can add or take away as much as you want from the plots. Any pairing can be used or none if you so choose. If you would like any clarification or have any questions then please review or PM. I would appreciate it greatly if you stated you got the plot from me but you don't need to. I would also appreciate it if you PM'd or reviewed to say which plot you were using so that I could read them but again you don't have to.

Later on I might also write oneshots to go with some plots as I did in my PJO story. Since I only have 10 plot ideas currently I'm going to have two chapter of plots with 5 plots in each. When this is done I might put it as completed even if I add more later or I might not. Depends. I got fair traffic on my PJO story but HP is a whole other league.

Onto the plots!

Theme of the chapter: AU with OCs

~~~~HP~~~~

-Trista Protocol-

At the end of 4th year Harry can't take it anymore and initiates Protocol Trista, he flees the country to the only other people he could call family, the Zarah. Years ago at a company benefit he made friends with four of Vernon's boss's children. Fearful of losing his job Vernon allowed the contact to continue even after they moved and they soon became Harry's only friends until Hogwarts. Several of them were wizards as he discovered at the end of his 3rd year and they, after years of trust, offer that if he ever needed it he could come to them for help and now he's taking them up on it. Fleeing across the pond to America he is on the verge of a breakdown when he arrives at their door. Upon finding out why he was pushed so far that he left it all behind they are furious, even more so when Dumbledore comes a'knocking to bring him back to Britain. As he meets the rest of the family that he has found himself a part of there are revelations and bonding galore.

My Notes: Wizarding America is different from England, for one while they have an aristocracy they don't have the absolute power they do in England. Many wizarding folk who fled to the colonies actually fled so they could continue to practice Wiccan teachings when they found it hard pressed to do so in England with Christian beliefs encroaching into their lives. Alongside them fled more creatures who sought a more tolerant life, muggleborns pushed away by the blood purists, and squibs who wanted a new chance at life. Wizards from foreign lands also migrated there long before their muggle counterparts did. A quarter to a half of the American Indian population didn't die from war and disease but instead went into hiding behind magic wards.

Note 2: The Zarah family are originally from Italy and are highly influential, their family is large and well connected to both worlds and have contacts in many countries. For the most part they keep to their closest family and whatever family they build for themselves except in cases where you manage to anger them all and draw their full mighty wrath, such as in the case of Harry. Wizarding Britain just became their newest target. The head of the mighty family is 19-year-old Teresa Zarah, fondly called Ricarda by family. The Zarah are also well known for giving their children fitting names. They almost always end up fulfilling their names in one way or another. The other three members Harry befriended are Teresa's brother and sister, the 14-year old twins Ettore and

Leora, and their cousin 15-year-old Gavino.

XxHPxX

-Awakening-

In a castle in another realm a clan of beings is woken up in the middle of the night by the announcement of a new member, since no one is due to have a baby or go through the blood rites…that can only mean someone is awakening. Several fo their own had fled into the human world during the war and settled down there but were never heard from again. One by one their names crossed out, it can only mean they were killed or found a human mate. Being young when they fled they didn't know the blood rites to give them their mate their lifespan and so lived a human lifetime. Only those with active blood would appear on the clan tapestry, any other with inactive blood has to be added manually or be awakened. But now someone has activated their blood and Harry is about to find some unknown family, The wizarding world is in for a good shake up.

XxHPxX

-The Hounds of Privet Drive-

During the summer Harry finds an injured magical creature, a peculiar mix of a reptile and wolf, in the woods by Privet Drive after it helps scare Dudley away. He nurses it back to health and ends up magically bonding with it. He soon learns that his new friend is not alone, a whole pack of them arrive for their injured member and settle in with Harry. He learns they recently escaped from some kind of creature collection owned by a dark family. Extremely smart and determined to help Harry he finds them giving him wise advice and unrelenting support and comfort. Hogwarts is in for a shock this year with Harry being accompanied by his new hounds.

Note: his parseltongue might let him speak to them before the bonding.

XxHPxX

-In Amongst the Cold-

Instead of the classic Harry gets thrown in Azkaban for something, its much worse, Lily does while only a few weeks into her pregnancy. Either the Order betrays her, the Ministry convicts her, or Voldemort captures her. If not outright in Azkaban then in a cell guarded by a Dementor.

After awhile she notices that something odd, the Dementors' effects seem to lessen on her and she thinks its even bringing her better food more often. One day she awakens to find something else at the door of her cell who takes her away to a whole island full of them off Azkaban. They call themselves Nifluns, a type of magical being able to breed with humans and possibly related to vampires. Heavily linked to ice and magic they are pale or black skinned with light blue markings. Cold doesn't bother them and heat discomforts them but doesn't cause them to much trouble until gets into the really high temperatures.

However due to dark magic and a mutated virus Nifluns started to become corrupted, their mild empathy exploded as did their craving for magic, these corrupted Nifluns became Dementors who draw on dark emotions and will even eat the souls of others for fuel while causing intense cold. The rest of the Niflun retreated and put themselves to sleep to keep from being corrupted as well and to escape the despair at their loss. They won't awaken until a new Niflun is born, how is unknown since it was a closely guarded secret how one can be turned into a Niflun and most were born among other NIflun. There is no currently known way for a Niflun to be born to another race besides Niflun yet they are awake and it's because of Lily's unborn child. Added to that there is a prophecy that states the next Niflun child can possibly save them all.

XxHPxX

-Bottom of the Black Lake- Warning!-crossover and SLASH

Percy Jackson happens to be visiting the mermaid colony at the bottom of the Black Lake on behalf of his father and a favor to Hecate. He is not pleased to find four children tied to a rock right in the middle fo their village. After being informed of the situation Percy goes to give Dumbledore a piece of his mind and maybe his sword only to save Harry Potter in the middle of the 2nd Task. From there it just gets worse, for Dumbledore at least. Hello soul mate bond and incredibly pissed off son of the sea god. Dumbledore hadn't planned on this, of course he doesn't know that Harry has found another 'chosen one'…yet. You know, the prophecy never said that 'the power he knows not' had to be magic.

~~~~HP~~~~

If you've gotten this far then thank you for reading. If you didn't read the beginning intro then I suggest you do. Again if you have any questions then please PM or review or you know, you could also do it if you like plots. Digi, out!


	2. Plots 2

Hello audience Digi again and welcome to the next and for the moment last page of plots. I only had 10 plots planned for Harry Potter. After this however I will be posting oneshots that come to mind or are based on the plots in this fic. If you would like to use any plots you may do so, anything about the plots can be changed if you feel the need so don't worry about that. I would appreciate it if you reviewed or PM'd saying which plot you're using so that I can look forward to the fic. If there is any plot you would like a oneshot for then you can PM or review for that too. Now that this is the last page of plots I don't know if I'll put it as completed or not but for now, onto the plots!

Theme: AUs without OCs, includes time travel

~~~~HP~~~~

**-Bright King- !Warning! spoilers for HP7 if you don't want to know then turn back now or skip this one!**

Hermoine and Ron get thrown back in time awhile after the final battle, it went much the same as in canon but Harry died during his true final battle with Voldemort with no horcrux to draw him back from death. With seven years of knowledge and a determination to make sure their best friend doesn't walk willingly to his death they plot to change the course of the wizarding world. They have to keep a mask up and their heads down so they don't get caught and their plans ruined. Other then a select few they plan to make sure no one knows the future that could have been, even Harry. Hermoine is less then pleased with Dumbledore's choices and the public's ignorance, Ron is less then pleased with his own actions and the Ministry's stupidity. They hope to steer the lost ones right (Draco Malfoy) and get the traitors hung high(aka Peter Pettigrew).

Note: Ron can get Pettigrew caught by a) having a nightmare and getting one of his parents to cast a spell on Scabbers to make sure he's not a monster or b) gets one of his parents to cast a spell on him to make sure he's a rat by claiming the twins had switched him with a transfigured object.

Note2: Possibly sort them into Slytherin? Or at least help Harry get over his first impression of them.

XxHPxX

**-Not The Expected Result- timetravel**

Everyone knows what happened in the Department of Mysteries. What most people don't realize is that all that magic could have some very far reaching effects. Exposed to all the highly magical objects in the DoM and then unleashing that magic by breaking time turners and prophecies amongst other things and having deadly curses fired at them by death eaters, you really should have guessed that something odd would be afoot. The Ministry Six get sent back in time before the Veil of Death and six very different children wake up on the eve of September 1st, 1991. With only themselves to trust and 5 years of mishaps suddenly wiped clean they draw a few startling conclusions. Dumbledore might not be trustworthy, Harry has no idea of what it means to be the only Potter left, Pettigrew and Crouch are clueless, they have a very much alive 50 ft. Basilisk to think about and Voldemort is still on the back of Quirrels' head. This year is looking to be an interesting one.

XxHPxX

**-Patronus-**

In his third year Harry offers to teach Neville the Patronus charm due to his bad reaction to them. They grow closer and together make some happy memories of their own, however betrayels and allegations come to light and the course of destiny is changed, Harry finds friends in House Longbottom and they intend to set right what was wrong.

Note; Or Remus could offer to teach him alongside Harry.

XxHPxX

**-Straddling Two Worlds-**

Arthur Weasley loves the things muggles make and how they handle life without magic. One day he ends up a little lost and a lot curious and finds himself in a muggle library. With the help of the librarian, the mother of a muggleborn, he learns how the two worlds differ yet coexist. However seeing all the advance and ingenious ways they live he starts to compare it to the magical life and finds it lacking in many regards. History, science, politics, culture, so many things that could be better. Of course not all of it can be done or would have to be tweaked to compensate for magical creatures and the limitations of technology around magic.

He also starts to look not just at the wizarding world as a whole but at the people within it. He finds himself questioning his complete loyalty to Dumbledore and the corruption in the Ministry. Then everything gets more interesting when he starts getting letters home from his son Ron about Harry Potter. The question now is if Arthur will find it in himself to step up and into the spotlight and begin to unravel and set straight the tangled web of it all.

Note: He becomes aware of the problems muggleborns might face fromt eh librarian as well. Depending on the dates he might just influence his children and wife and then they ripple everything else. Especially their relationship with Harry Potter, foster family just won't cut it anymore.

XxHPxX

**-The Paths of Life and the Spirit-**

During the summer the Dursleys complain about the visiting family of a neighbor. They call them freaks because they practice different and odd ways of life and religion. A curious Harry ends up running into a few and learning some life lessons. After some soul searching and bearing he starts to look at his life a little differently. With some help from a Buddhist, a Pagan, a Wiccan, and a few others he'll turn his life around.

~~~~HP~~~~

Done! If you've gotten this far and haven't left then thank you! Any questions or comments leave a review or PM. If there is any plot you'd like me to try and oneshot then just ask though I doubt I'll writer more then the beginning. In this way the oneshots are more like prologues. Digi, out!


End file.
